Odd Bot Out 2
by kiryus
Summary: The continuation of the prologue.


** Perhaps looking at Unicron was an exageration, this...Arcee only came to my upper legs with the white mech just slightly taller. Why am I think so mu-?!**

"What do you want Megatron?" With a scowling face defining her mood.  
"Uh,... Megatron?" the white mech states hoarsly.

**I look down at the device beeping happl to the entrance behind me. I just don't feel like slaughtering them, PRIMUS WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!  
**

**"I seek no quarrel with either of you autobots and I said failed leader at my introduction." **

**I quickly step to the side and point to the entrance.**

**"That is where you need to go I assume I will not bother you." **

**"**Wait" states the white mech, "Fail? I've never heard that from any decepticon expecially Megatron."  
"He's still a con Smokescreen get back here!" **The white mech re-transformers his arm and walks towards me, odd? As he approches I stay in my leaning stance not moving anything but my head, and he gets on very good look at it.**

Slightly agast he states "what are you", the humming grows louder from arcees guns.

**"I have yet to figure that out autobot", I slowly climb the wall that surrounds the entrance and turn back to him. But... thank you for the concern. Then I simple trod off, and head for one of the pyramids.  
**  
Smokescreen is simple left to scratch his head as one of arcees optics twitch then she heads for the entrance "come-on Smokescreen cybertron is more importans than some con."

**No anger, no jealousy towards prime, and now no blood-lust for any autobot. Its what I list as I slump against some wall inside a randome pyramid. The prime or autobots in general stir nothing in my spark...nothing. The first bit of rage flares forth and I clober the obosing wall. "PRIMUS WHY MUST THIS OBBSESION WITH THINKING HAVE NO END?". As more of the wall crumbles before me. "PRIM-... wait... obbsesion, prime the autobots no...obbsesion, thats it! Primus must have veiwed it as blindness... or something but, that was my drive my motive and rally cry. So Primus wants to make myself ask, what now? It's all I've known though, ever since Sentinal Prime chose Orian Pax over me in my dimension. That means I'm back at square one primus wants me to start over... his mercy. Though I wonder if this cybertron is destroyed, if not, I have an idea on what to do. **

**Clang, Bang! ****"What?!"**As the white mech just simple flys through the wall I destroyed and bumps against me, then falls down groning.

"AW owow ow, oh um...hey" **instictivly I offer my hand to the soilder as he looks around then at me for his bearings, that's all I can guess. **

Then a stagering boom follows his random introduction,"oh no" he then squeezes around me and darts for the exit I follow though in a tight maze I'm slow.

**"Mech wait?" **

"It's not mech it's Smokescrees and just look down there."

**If any Megatron were to have a "What the F***" expression my faceplate was one right now. I simply watch as two sword bearers one blue the other purple swing, block, and stab each-other. Then I feel proding poking sensation and look at this Smokescreen.**

"Megatron meet Megatron, look I don't know what um... our megatron has planned with you but please just let me get something down there." He turns away but I grap his shoulder.

**I was silent for a few seconds as he looks at me, "this megatrons obbsesion will be my blade Smokescreen wait for me to get around to his backside then move in." All he does is smile in return then runs off with speed I had long lost. With no time to waste I jump down from the pyrimid opening and jog off. As I predicted neither swordbots notice myself or smokescreen.**

**As I re-enter hearing range Optimus yells.**

"And you are a prisoner of your own delusions!" then he shoves him away from the boulder he was pinned to and the sword duel starts again.

**Clang, I get closer then whosh, NOW! I do my noisy transformation as the purple sword does some kind of range attack and, simply put, cuts in half the pyrimid I was in. This dimensions megatron had it to easy that sword had to go. As the duel starts for the third time I charge and flash my headlights once as a signal to Smokescreen I hope he saw it because this megatron didn't. As the second and third go off they force eachother apart and this dimensions Megatron charges at Prime with a gladiators cry I speed forward and as if on que I see smokescreen pop out from behind a pillar and wave to megatron, and when Megatron and Prime stare at smokescreen my air horns blare. All Megatron can do is have a "deer in the headlights look" as BOOM the metalic clang causes him to role over a trailer and drop that slagging sword. Then as fast as a wounded, battered, and energon deprived semi could I transformered back. This Megatron was quick getting back on his feet but Prime already had the purple sword in his left hand and with one swing of the blue sword in his right chopped that thing through the middle and it ceased its glowing. **

Smokescreen was beside Optimus as he bluntly said "Rachet, ground bridge".  
"Wait Optimu-".  
"Come Smokescreen" as the swirling green portal opens and the both run through megatron simple gives his angered cry to the heavens then runs toward the spot where prime chopped his blade, but there was only the upper half. He turns to the sound of a bellowing tiger growl but all he sees is a war torn mech with half a head. As it approaches a tarp covers the opposers head but he sees the lower half of his dark energon saber in his hand and he wants it back.

**I give my growl to get his attention and make sure he sees his prize.  
Slowly I walk towards him at and angle pushing him to begin a gladitory type match, but he simple stands there and stares with the usual scowl on his faceplate. So I stop at one of his shoulders and he turns to face me while I wait for quotes I easy bantered a while ago.**

"Retrun to that which bleongs to me and maybe you can serve."

**He sounds far to raspy, time to get him talking. "Well D-16 it has been awhile hasn't it, so what is so special about this hunk of your own... enginuity." **

**"**Where did you learn that."

**I watch one optic ridge rise on his face, "oh I hear a little hear a little ther-"**

"I have no time for these petty squabbles now, larger goals are at stake."

**In the ten step charge that he strode his speed outmatched my current state, but I manage to but the sword on my back securly as the fist fight began. I mainly played defencive as Megatron threw blow after blow sometimes hitting my chest or legs, he was the same in fighting style here as well. I needed an opening the first punch smacked my lower jaw...that's it. A he raises both fists for a powerful blow I swing my right leg up and just like with Prime it hits home on the side of his helmet dazing him. Will in that one second daze I tackle him and grap his throat while I start punching his face, all the while I give my growl. But he quickly pushes me of and pulls out the upper half of the purple sword. **

**"**Now who are you, WHO!"

**"Would the ends justify your hunger Megatron?"**

"What?!"

**"Would you be happy about the killing of Orian Pax or are you realy Unicrons slagger." He raises the swords shard above me ready for the final downward thrust. I mutter "Maybe Orian is easier than killing yourself, no?" As his whole head seems to vibrate with griting teeth, I move. He was in leg distance so a simple push on both legs upward thrust using my hands as support and throw him back. As he crys again I get up, "so its just you and another you megatron." As the second round starts I pull out my half of the sword, but he mutters.**

**"**By the pits." As he sees the lower half of the sword simple glow in his enemys hand.  
But theres suddenly and eary scream as a blue wall of energy slams both bots to the ground.

**I hear my brother growl in his own way then transformers and flys away. Been a long time since I could do that. As I rise again i hear footsteps and see the red semi, my old nemis, and libarian slash store clerk approach, Smokescreen and Arcee are right behind trailing like shadows. **

**"**Who every you are I thank you for saving Smokescreen and assisting us in retrieving the Omega key." His mask retracks and continues, "both Arcee and Smokescreen have explained what the known of you." "So after seeing you hold your own against Megatron I offer you to join the autobots in ending this war and restoring Cybertron."

**I look at this omega key in Smokescreens hand, he seems hopeful. Arcee doesn't have her scowl, but a blank face. I... consider, as I remove my hood both optic ridges of primes rise for a split second. **

**"Very well Orian Pax i will work with you not for you and only under the condition that I do not wear your symbol." I step forward to arms reach and offer the humans hand shake to him and he steps forward and accepts. **

"Yes, new signature weapon and I'm no longer the new guy" as smoke screen pumps his arm.

"Don't push it rookie" Arcee states and is the first one to start pack towards the green portal.

"Even though you are the Megatron of another dimension I offer the name Megatronous to you, it's needed If you are to stay with us but I'm not forcing you" as he too turns toward the portal.

**"It will suffice Prime and may I ask for some energon" as some white liquid drips from my jaw "in my state suprise was my luck." **

"Rachet will be able to provide aid in awhile Megatronous, but I ask for your knowlegde of your dimension."

**"Very well Prime though after some energon if you don't mind" and as Prime enters the portal I turn around by instict and see Megatron on a far away sphix watching, I give my growl making sure it echos and follow my old comrade through the portal. **

**For those who took the time to veiw this story I thank you. Of course everything here is not mine I just create dimensional paridox. Here is an example of DOTM Megatron transformer have a good day. **** watch?NR=1&v=G63fJgNdirQ**

**Also not mine.**


End file.
